


La déchéance d'un monde

by Zweim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter est angoissé à l'idée d'être envoyé chez les Serpentards. Heureusement, il fait la rencontre de Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Albus Severus. Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré. _ ” 

Le petit garçon grimaça très légèrement en se remémorant les paroles que lui avait sorti son paternel. C’était facile, pour, lui, puisqu’il avait été chez Griffondor. Bien sûr, son père lui avait également confié qu’il pouvait choisir sa maison,  s’il en faisait la demande auprès du choixpeau. Mais n’était-ce pas là de la triche, se demanda-t-il tout en explorant le train, à la recherche d’une cabine vide ou de sa famille.

En effet, étourdit comme il l’était, il s’était tout bêtement laissé distraire, et avait donc perdu la trace de son grand frère, James. Ou peut-être son grand frère l’avait-il fait exprès. Quoi qu’il en soit, il s’était retrouvé seul dans l’imposant train empli d’élèves ou futurs élèves de Poudlard.

Sa petite escapade lui permettait d’observer les différents types de personnes se rendant dans sa future école et il n’eut aucun mal à différencier les Serpentards des autres maisons. Ce qui ne l’aida nullement à apaiser son angoisse. À ses yeux, ils semblaient hautains et parfaitement antipathiques. Il ne voulait pas être ainsi, leur ressembler et il souhaitait encore moins avoir affaire à l’un d’entre eux.

Il s’agissait là d’une réelle angoisse qu’il peinait à contrôler. Il avait entendu tant d’histoire effrayante à leur sujet qu’il préférait les éviter.

Par chance, il trouva une cabine vide dans laquelle il s’empressa de s’installer. Le train se mettait en route et il se sentit chanceux d’être parvenu jusqu’à un endroit isolé : il aimait être seul. Il appréciait le silence et la tranquillité reposante qu’il lui apportait. 

Celui-là même fut rompu lorsque trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans la cabine. 

Albus ne put s’empêcher de leur adresse un regard torve. Ils n’étaient pas particulièrement bruyants, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’ils l’agaçaient. Il leva donc la tête et son regard passa rapidement sur les nouvelles têtes. L’une d'entre elles attira tout particulièrement son attention. Il le reconnaissait, pour l’avoir aperçu à l’entrée de l’imposant véhicule. Il s’agissait du fils du célèbre Draco Malfoy. 

Son père lui avait parlé de lui, mais jamais il ne s’était véritablement attardé sur le sujet. Et ce n’était pas très valorisant pour l’homme, ni même pour son enfant. Aussi, Albus s’empressa-t-il de détourner le regard pour fixer le paysage défilant rapidement par la vitre. 

Cependant, il pouvait distinctement sentir le regard gris acier du sujet de ses actuelles pensées. Ce n’était pas désagréable, mais ce n’était pas poli non plus. Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils, arborant alors une petite moue ennuyée. 

 

\- Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal, mais par ceux qui les regardent sans rien faire.

 

Il sursauta à  l’entente de ses mots prononcés d’une voix maîtrisée et à  l'intonation savante. C’est alors que ses orbes verts se portèrent sur celui qui avait pris la parole, le jeune Malfoy. Il était maintenant étonné et des plus surpris. La phrase résonna une seconde fois dans sa tête, comme pour en comprendre le sens.  Celui-là même lui échappait. Il fronça les sourcils de plus bel, ce qui arracha un petit rictus amusé au blond. Il lui tendit sa main aux longs doigts et aux jolis ongles semblant manucuré. Lui, il se les rongeait. De fait, il n’osa pas la lui serrer en retour. Le blond baissa sa main.

 

\- Mh… d’accord. Est-ce une caractéristique commune à  tous les Potter d’être muets, et malpolis de surcroît ?

 

Albus sursauta de plus bel et hocha négativement et énergiquement la tête.  Loin de lui l’idée d’être impoli, mais il avait face à lui un futur serpentard. Un être vil, malveillant et moqueur. C’était du moins ainsi que l’avait peint son grand frère James. 

 

\- Bien. On avance. Je m’appelle Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy ! déclara-t-il avec importance. Sais-tu ce que mon prénom signifie ?

 

Albus le savait. Il hésita à répondre. Il ne lui semblait pas aussi antipathique qu’il l’avait imaginé. Cette pensée lui apporta un peu de réconfort, en plus de l’encourager à  prendre à  son tour la parole :

 

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, le scorpion est envoyé par Artémis pour tuer Orion. Orion, c’est un géant et un chasseur transformé en une agglomération d’étoiles par Zeus. C’est aussi un viseur Sud-Coréen, mais.. eum… pardon.  Et Hypérion, c’était un titan.  C’est aussi une lune. Une lune de Saturne. Je m’égare… pardon… je devient un peu trop bavard quand j’suis nerveux.  Je suis un peu nerveux.  Tu me rends nerveux. 

 

Le brun baissa la tête et trouva un soudain grand intérêt pour ses nouvelles chaussures à lacets, sous le sourire attendri de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui ne l’avait pas une seule fois interrompu en dépit de ses petits problèmes d’élocution.  

 

\- Je suis donc un géant titan, tournant en orbite autour de Saturne ? 

 

Il éclata d’un rire distinct et cristallin, qui attira son attention. 

Albus regarda le jeune homme avec émotion et lui-même ne put s’empêcher de s’esclaffer.  A son tour, il lui tendit la main, que l’autre garçon s’empressa de serrer. 

 

\- Enchanté, Scorpius, je m’appelle Albus Severus... Potter. 

  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

Elles ne cessaient de courir, elles lui échappaient.

Tentaient-elles de le fuir ? 

Il n’en avait aucune idée. 

Il tendit la main vers elles, deux jeunes filles à peine plus âgées que lui. Deux brunes au visage angélique, dans un décor fait de neige et de sapins. Elles portaient une longue robe blanche, immaculée. Leurs yeux, d’un intense bleu azur, brillaient en cette nuit de pleine lune. Il se sentit glisser, attiré par le sol, la gravité pesant lourdement sur son corps. Il trébucha et elles rirent à l’unisson. C’était doux et mélodieux.  

L’une des filles s’arrêta pour l’aider à  se relever. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, tandis qu’il profitait de leur proximité pour l’étudier plus attentivement du regard.

Il vit alors un petit point noir, un grain de beauté sous son oeil droit. 

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rougir de plus bel. 

Il remarqua que l’autre fille, sa jumelle, avait entre-temps disparu. 

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il partit à sa recherche, suivi par l’autre.

Un écho retentit :  _ Le monde ne sera pas détruit _ . 

Cela le surprit, si bien qu’il s’arrêta. 

Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête et lui était étrangement familière.

Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l’échine. 

_ Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal… _

Il commençait à  avoir peur, à ressentir une certaine crainte. 

Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas être en danger. 

Soudainement, il vit celle qui avait disparu courir dans sa direction. Elle semblait effrayait, son visage était ensanglanté et elle fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu’un.   

Il n’eut point le temps de se poser plus de question qu’un gigantesque loup blanc bondit derrière elle. 

Les deux filles se mirent à  courir, ensemble, l’oubliant là, dans le froid glacial de cet étrange hiver, face à  ce loup.  

Ils se regardaient, se toisaient longuement du regard. 

L’animal sauvage s’approchait de lui, à pas lent, ses babines étaient retroussées et de la bave s’en échappait.

La peur le paralysait, l’empêchait de réagir. 

_ Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal, mais par ceux qui les regardent sans rien faire. _

L’animal, le monstre ouvrit sa gueule en grand, comme pour le dévorer. 

Puis il se réveilla. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
